


Ozvěny ztraceného času

by Panthera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas!whump, Dean!whump, M/M, PWP, Sam!Whump, Slash, wing!kink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera/pseuds/Panthera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoil: AU po 7x02<br/>Když chladné vody vydají nespravedlivě uchvácené…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozvěny ztraceného času

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: -  
> Music background: George S. Clinton – _„Let it Show“_ (hot scene - Red Shoe Diaries 3x09)  
>  Picture: _„We’re going Home”_ by brilcrist - <http://brilcrist.tumblr.com> (Thank you for inspiration)
> 
>   
> 

„Nemohl být naivnější,“ poznamenal hořce Bobby a položil Deanovi ruku na rameno. „Ti šmejdové se brzy ukážou i na souši, měli bychom jít.“ Po všech těch letech už dokázal zachovávat patřičný odstup od všeho, co by ho mělo vnitřně zasáhnout.  
  
Sam jen mlčky postával opodál a nenápadně si mnul levý spánek. _„Koho se zbavíme dál?“_ našeptával mu Lucifer, co se náhle zjevil po jeho boku. S pobaveným výrazem si poklepával dlaní o loket na hrudi zkřížených rukou, _„co takhle do té vody někoho hodit? Co myslíš?“_ Teatrálně rozhodíce rukama zakroutil hlavou. _„Ne, ne, to by nebylo zábavné, nechceš si raději zaplavat? Same?“_ Lucifer vyzývavě stáhl obočí. _„Co ty na to?“_ a nedočkavě poklepával nohou.  
  
Dean si tiskl pečlivě smotaný mokrý baloňák k hrudi, v očích ho pálily slzy, ale odolal, jen s vyčítavým pohledem sledoval černě se vlnící hladinu a snažil se utřídit si myšlenky, které se mu honily hlavou ve zběsilém spádu. Záhy stál uprostřed víru, _„vytáhl jsem tě z pekla; této narážce nerozumím; Deane!“_ Zoufale se ohlížel kolem sebe, svět se změnil v roztančenou změť šmouh a slov, která sama o sobě nedávala smysl, v užším kontextu se mu však před očima objevoval jeden jediný obraz, Castiel a jeho omluvně tupý výraz.  
  
Rákosinou se proháněl slabý vánek a varovná cedule si škodolibě povrzávala do rytmu neslyšné písně, když se na hladině objevilo několik drobných bublinek.  
  
Ztěžka oddechujíc si Dean tiskl jedinou památku do hrudi tak silně, až mu pramínky studené vody stékaly po mokrém tričku do riflí, nevěnoval tomu pražádnou pozornost. Jediným středobodem, který záhy zachvátil jeho zrak, se stala větší skupinka bublinek, zvesela se rozprostírajících po jinak zrcadlově se lesknoucí hladině.  
  
„Deane,“ promluvil k němu Bobby rozhodným hlasem, „Deane, no tak,“ nutkavá bolest ho vrátila do reality, svět získal zpátky své ostré obrysy, bublinky, ty prokleté bublinky. Bobby s ním třásl jako s hadrovou panenkou.  
  
Pak se s jediným zazurčením objevila na hladině ledově bílá dlaň a křečovitě se vztahovala k nebi, v zápěstí bílý límeček košile, černý lem rukávu saka. „Cas…“ vydechl Dean, v mžiku oka se vytrhl z Bobbyho sevření a bezmyšlenkovitě se rozběhl rovnou do vody. Mokrý smotek béžového baloňáku s mokrým žuchnutím dopadl na vlhkou zem a do výsměšného vrzání tabule se přidalo zběsilé klokotání a pleskot tříštících se kapek.  
  
„Deane, ne!“ stačil za ním zakřičet Bobby, pozdě. Dean už byl několik metrů od břehu a plavným pohybem se ponořil do místa, kde před chvílí viděl pnoucí se dlaň.  
  
 _„Předběhl nás,“_ ušklíbl se Lucifer a dloubl do Sama loktem tak silně, až Sam zamrkal očima a zavrávoral. Nebyl schopen slova, všechno se dělo příliš rychle na to, aby se stihl přizpůsobit. _„Zbabělá bábovko…“_ zakroutil Lucifer s úšklebkem hlavou.  
  
Jakmile však Dean zmizel pod hladinou stále jen malý kousek od břehu, Sam se roztřásl a zakousl se do vlastní ruky jako hladový pes. _„Co to děláš?“_ obořil se na něj překvapeně Lucifer a Sam pevně sevřel víčka, _„přestaň!“_ Lucifer k němu vztáhnul ruku a než Sam otevřel oči, rozplynul se jak mlžný opar nad ránem. 

~ ~ ~

Deanovo tělo reagovalo na studenou vodu zběsilým třasem a všudypřítomný chlad deroucí se mu skrze oblečení mu znemožňoval další přemýšlení. V kalné, černotou protkané tekutině viděl sotva pár desítek centimetrů před sebe a pohmožděniny z předchozího setkání s Leviatanem se začaly hlásit o své slovo. Přesto se se zuřivými tempy snažil dostat co nejhlouběji, až se mu plíce nedostatkem kyslíku bolestivě svíraly a ve spáncích mu hučelo.  
  
Pomalu a jistě ho obklopovala temnota, svými spáry se mu zabodávala do těla a bránila mu v pohybu níž, nakonec cítil, že se skoro nehýbe.  
  
„Deane, sakra, ty blbče tupohlavá!“ častoval bezmocně zvířenou hladinu Bobby a vzteky mával kšiltovkou na Sama, plavat nikdy pořádně neuměl a teď se to učit určitě nehodlal. Sam se na něj jen podíval, na rtech vlastní krev, kývnul a jediným skokem byl po pás ve vodě. Nakonec zmizel pod hladinou pár metrů od místa, kde se naposledy sevřela hladina za Deanem. Po chvíli se rozbouřená voda uklidnila a dál se jen tak nenápadně vlnila v mírném vánku. 

~ ~ ~

Konečně ho spatřil, vypadal tak klidně, jakoby spal, voda si z jeho vlasů vytvářela pitoreskní obrazce a ledabyle ho unášela prostorem. Dean věděl, že má poslední šanci. Natáhl ruku a snažil se Castiela chytit za límec.  
  
Byl tak slabý, tak vyčerpaný, už se zdálo, že límec pevně svírá v prokřehlé dlani, když se Castielova víčka zachvěla a bezmocné oči se upřely ke světlu přicházejícímu shora, Castiel, ne Leviathan. Ten svými černými chapadly obklopoval jeho tělo a se zdrcující jistotou jej táhl ke dnu. _„Nech mě jít, zachraň sebe…“_ čišelo nebohému anděli z očí a když Dean pustil límec, pomalu se mu začal ztrácet zpátky do hlubiny.  
  
„Né…“ doslova a táhle zabublal Dean. Vymrštil ruku před sebe; konečně sevřel klopu saka dostatečně pevně a přitáhl si téměř bezvládné Castielovo tělo k sobě, byl tak těžký, tak proklatě těžký, černota se ho stále snažila stáhnout dolů, navždy ho pohřbít na kalné temné dno.  
  
Chladná náruč odmítala pustit svoji kořist, z Castielova nosu uniklo několik malých bublinek a Dean cítil, že to nemůže stihnout zpátky na hladinu včas. V zoufalství a vzteku, které obsadily jeho srdce přitiskl rty ke Castielovým, aby mu vdechl alespoň to málo kyslíku, které v sobě ještě držel. Nepřemýšlel nad tím, zda andělé dýchají, zda má jeho snaha vůbec nějaký hlubší smysl. To síla emocí dokázala vybičovat jeho tělo k neuvěřitelnému výkonu.  
  
Už byl skoro na hladině, viděl oblohu skrz mihotající se vlnky nad hlavou, ještě kousek, malý kousek. Tak málo chybělo, ke kyslíku, ke světlu, Dean pomalu ztrácel vědomí. V tom na límci za krkem ucítil pevné sevření, kterak ho cizí síla s elegantní lehkostí nesla na hladinu. Ani v té chvíli nepustil Castiela a nechal se dobrovolně táhnout do bezpečí.  
  
Sam byl vynikající plavec, skrze pořezanou ruku byl schopen vytáhnout Deanovi hlavu nad hladinu a pomalými tempy s ním mířil ke břehu. Dean zoufale lapal po dechu, jako kapr na suchu, nechal se Samem táhnout a ještě za sebou vlekl Castiela, který teď ležel na hladině rozprostřený jako hadrový panák.  
  
Bobby všechno sledoval z bezpečí břehu. Nevěřil vlastním očím, ulevilo se mu a jen nervózně sledoval, kterak se černota obezřetně vyhýbá Samově krvi, která pozvolna lemovala celou jejich plaveckou trasu až k místu, odkud do vody skočil.  
  
Když se vyškrábali do relativního bezpečí břehu a vytáhli i Castielovo tělo, Dean s Bobbym neváhali. Sam se však postavil kousek bokem a jen tak stál, z dlaně mu stále odkapávala krev a se syčivě bublavým zvukem se vsakovala do země.  
  
Bobby hekal námahou, v pravidelných intervalech stláčel Castielovu hrudní kost, ve snaze donutit srdce jeho těla k práci a Dean bez sebemenšího zaváhání, či přemýšlení vdechoval. Po několika marných pokusech Bobby zakroutil hlavou a chtěl Deana zastavit. „Deane, přestaň, je konec.“ Zkusil to tiše, ale Dean ho nevnímal. Bobby se stáhl zpátky, aby se posadil na paty.  
  
„Ne.“ Zamručel nakonec Dean naštvaně, „teď a takhle ne!“ a sám pokračoval v umělém dýchání, až se po minutě rozčílil natolik, že pustil Castielův nos i bradu a zuřivě ho praštil pěstí do hrudi, jen to zadunělo. „Tak se sakra prober, ty bastarde!“ zaječel vztekle a s rukama spuštěnýma mezi kolena se kolébal ze strany na stranu.  
  
Castiel jakoby vyslyšel jeho přání, prohnul se v zádech a s kuckáním se mu z úst vylévala nadýchaná voda. S křečovitě staženýma rukama se pomalu otočil na bok a protíraje si oči kašlal a plival kolem sebe.  
  
Dean si dlaněmi přejel přes obličej, z jeho tváře čišela jistá úleva.  
  
Bobby to sledoval s doširoka otevřenýma očima. „Ehm, myslím, že bychom měli jít“ a prstem ukazoval na černou vodní plochu. Samova krvavá stopa se pomalu přesunula k odpusti s čerpadly, kde očividně bránila černotě v postupu do vodárenského systému. Což jí však nebránilo v dalším pokusu o šplhání na břeh po jejich stále vlhkých stopách.  
  
Nad nimi stále stál Sam, ale byl zabraný sám do sebe. _„Plavání nám prospělo, že ano.“_ Křenil se na něj Lucifer a za zády dělal Bobbymu a Deanovi parohy. _„Sluší jim to, ne?“_ Sam se otočil a soustředěně dýchal.  
  
„Jdeme.“ Houkl na něj Bobby a zezadu do něj šťouchl. Všichni se urychleně rozběhli k Impale zaparkované opodál. Sam běžel první, za ním se doslova vlekli Bobby a Dean se zavěšeným Castielem. O rychlém vyklízení pole se s jistotou mluvit určitě nedalo, ale černota narazila na suchou zem a sama se neochotně stáhla zpátky do přehrady.  
  
„Dej mi klíče.“ Bobby natáhl ruku k Deanovi. „Nekoukej a zalezte dozadu. Sam řídit určitě nebude.“ Dean mu neodporoval, roztřesenou rukou poslušně zalovil v kapse u promočených riflí a ke svému vlastnímu údivu v nich klíče našel. 

~ ~ ~

Cestou zpátky k Bobbymu nikdo z nich nemluvil. Sam se díval z okénka spolujezdce a vypadalo to, že je duchem úplně mimo, v klíně si držel ovázanou ruku a s jistou dávkou masochismu si ji neustále mačkal. Bobby se pečlivě věnoval řízení, i když jeho nervozita byla snadno rozpoznatelná z doběla namáhaných kloubů rukou, jak křečovitě svíral volant.  
  
Dean seděl vzadu, jedním ramenem se částečně opíral o dveře a o druhé se mu zcela bezostyšně opírala Castielova hlava. Nevadilo mu to, v mokrém oblečení mu byla nesnesitelná zima a jen ztěžka skrýval drkotající zuby. Andělé dýchají a hřejí nebo jen to jen jejich schránkou?

~ ~ ~

Když dorazili k Bobbymu, Castiel se na Deana doslova tiskl, ruce a prsty propletené a v obranném gestu skrčené na hrudi. Jediný Sam sebejistě vystoupil z auta a tvářil se tak, jakoby se ho zima vůbec netýkala. I když měl tváře naběhlé dofialova, nedával na sobě znát, že by mu bylo chladno, načež se ani netřásl. Jen se snažil vyhýbat přímým pohledům a pořezanou ruku, která záhadně začala krvácet, skrýval ovázanou v kapesníku.  
  
Bobby a už vůbec Dean tomu nevěnovali pozornost. Když vešli do domu, Bobby si ihned lokl skotské. „Fajn, ráno moudřejší večera.“ poznamenal věcně, otřel si vousy do rukávu a sklátil se rovnou na gauč.  
  
„Dej mi klíče.“ Odvětil stroze Sam a netrpělivě poklepával nohou. „nechali jsme si s Deanem věci v motelu. Zajedu pro ně.“  
  
Bobby si promnul zátylek, „je tam něco důležitého?“ snažil se mu oponovat.  
  
„Mám tam notebook a plno dalších věcí, jako třeba oblečení.“ Kontroval mu s rozhodností sobě vlastní Sam. „A díky, víš, že se do ničeho tvého nevejdu.“ Dodal ještě kyseleji.  
  
Na to neměl Bobby odpověď. Suše polkl a podal mu klíče. „Spěchej, ale pomalu.“  
  
Sam se na nikoho z nich ani nepodíval, otočil se na patě a jen za sebou bouchl dveřmi.

~ ~ ~

Mezitím Dean podpírající Castiela zamířil po schodech do koupelny. Všechno, po čem nyní toužil, byla horká voda. Proč nešel sám a nenechal anděla na chodbě nebo v obývacím pokoji s Bobbym, to si nepřipouštěl, jednal instinktivně.  
  
Ještě než se dostali nahoru a než stačil Dean zavřít dveře, ozývalo se zespodu Bobbyho pravidelné chrápání. Jediným dalším zvukem bylo cvakání Castielových a jeho vlastních zubů. „Ty mokrý hadry musí dolů.“ Oznámil mezi jednotlivými cvakanci věcně Dean a až teď si uvědomil, že má Castielovu ruku stále za krkem a drží ho pod ramenem.  
  
Opatrně ruku stáhl, což se k jeho údivu setkalo s nesouhlasným vydechnutím. „Tohle je o pořádnou rýmu.“ Dodal omluvně Dean a zezadu chytil klopy jeho saka, aby mu ho stáhl z ramen. Anděl se jen nemotorně zakymácel, ale nějak jinak nereagoval, zůstal stát tam, kde ho Dean nechal. S podél těla svěšenýma rukama vypadal bezmocně. Zvlášť, když si Dean uvědomil, že mají oba jen mokré ponožky, protože si boty stáhli už v Impale. Dean se zhluboka nadechl, jediným tahem si svlékl vlastní promočenou košili, hodil ji někam dozadu za sebe a otočil si anděla tváří k sobě, aby mu pomohl rozsukovat kravatu. Dosud nepochopil, jak si ji tehdy Jimmy vůbec mohl takto zauzlit.  
  
„Tam nahoře se nepřev…“ chtěl pokračovat Dean v samomluvě, aby si nepřipadal tak divně, ne-li rovnou trapně, když ho přerušil Castielův hluboký hlas, přerývaný klapáním skloviny o sklovinu. „Nejsem hlupák, Deane, ale vnější obal schránky si nepřevlékáme.“  
  
„F-fajn, to leccos vysvětluje.“ Pokrčil rameny Dean. „Košile a další svršky jsou támhle v tom koši a asi nebudou vyžehlený.“ Rýpl si Dean uštěpačně na adresu Bobbyho a jeho stylu péče o prádlo. Pak si přetáhl nepříjemně vlhké a na tělo se lepící tričko přes hlavu. Když se otáčel, aby ho odhodil někam ke košili, dloubl přitom loktem do anděla, který stále nerozhodně stál na svém místě a se zaujatým výrazem fialových rtů se snažil uvolnit si druhý knoflík u košile, zatímco mu beznadějně zasukovaná kravata výsměšně visela na stranu.  
  
„Ehm, můžu?“ ušklíbl se na něj Dean a aniž by čekal na odpověď, uchopil lem košile, aby knoflík rozepnul. Castiel neochotně uhnul rukama a sledoval práci Deanových prstů. Dean, ač byl v rozepínání košile starým mazákem, měl při dalších knoflících problémy. Ruce se mu znatelně třásly a tváře mu pokrýval šarlat. Nejistota však nevycházela už jen z chladu, ale i z podivné situace, ve které se momentálně nacházel. S každým dalším knoflíkem byl nejistější, až mu na břiše uklouzla ruka a prsty se nechtěně dotkl Castielovy odhalené kůže.  
  
Na chvíli se zarazil, už už otvíral pusu, aby se překotně omluvil, ale anděl mu chytil ruku v zápěstí a přidržel ji na místě. Chvíli se zarytě díval do podlahy a pak pomalu zvedl hlavu. Dean byl natolik překvapený, že se ani nesnažil vymanit. Zavřel pusu, ale s výrazem naprostého překvapení zíral do modrých očí, které s napětím sledovaly jeho reakci.  
  
Kdyby měl Castiel jako anděl schopnost hypnózy, zcela určitě by se o ni teď snažil, tak to cítil Dean. Tělem mu probíhalo nezvyklé mravenčení, dokonce přestal jektat zuby, jen tlukot jeho srdce byl vysoko nad normálem a při každém pomyšlení, že to Castiel cítí, zrychlovalo ještě víc.  
  
Najednou bylo v koupelně celkem příjemné teplo, stále nerozhodný Dean se pak odhodlal a jednal. Poslední knoflíky jednoduše utrhl a s Castielovou rukou, která stále držela jeho zápěstí, mu z trupu stáhl košili. Z Castielova roztřepeného účesu se přitom uvolnilo pár kapek vody a spojivší se v jednu tenkou stružku stékaly po hrudi dolů.  
  
Dean nasucho polkl a váhavě prsty sledoval stékající pramínek, aniž by si to uvědomil. Castiel překvapeně vydechl a instinktivně ucukl vzad. Dean si odkašlal a očima sjel trochu níž, pak opět zvedl hlavu a znovu se mu zadíval do očí. Zase ta modrá, Castielovy modré oči roztěkaně bloumaly z Deanova obličeje na hruď a zpátky. Byl tak roztomilý, tak rozkošný, z jeho pohledu nyní čišela nerozhodnost, obava, strach a v Deanově rozkroku se rychle měnila situace.  
  
Neovládl se a možná ani nechtěl, rázným krokem se ke Castielovi přitiskl, jednou rukou ho chytil v pase, druhou zabořil prsty do změti vlhkých vlasů na temeni a jediným souvislým pohybem mu vtiskl polibek na rty. Zprvu váhavé cuknutí následovalo překvapené jeknutí, ale Castiel se nebránil, ani se nesnažil odstoupit. Z pasu postupoval dlaní přes žebra nahoru a zpátky, až se i Castiel odhodlal a zprvu tupě svěšené ruce podél trupu náhle objímaly Deanova propracovaná záda. Stále však jen letmými doteky zkoumal každičký jeho sval, každičkou znatelnou křivku.  
  
Dean si anděla přitáhl ještě blíž k tělu a náhle si uvědomil, že tělu před ním něco chybí a zároveň něco přebývá. S doširoka otevřenýma očima odtáhl hlavu, bezděky si olízl horní ret a upřeně se zahleděl na obličej před sebou. Castiel měl přivřená víčka a pootevřená ústa v tu chvíli působila poněkud divně. Anděl byl menší než Dean a k jeho údivu stál v jeho osobním prostoru částečně na špičkách. Náhle mu to všechno přišlo poněkud zvláštní. Celou dobu byl striktně na dámskou bližší společnost, nikdy nepočítal první mladické pokusy se Samem, na ty se snažil zapomenout už od puberty. Ač byla Castielova hruď nezdravě bílá a plochá, neskutečně ho přitahovala.  
  
Konečně otevřel Castiel oči a s nic neříkajícím výrazem se kousek stáhl. Postavil se zpátky pevně na paty a oním pohybem směrem dolů se jeho viditelně vypoulený rozkrok otřel o Deanův. Ten zalapal po dechu a na chvíli se mu zatmělo před očima. Pevně stiskl Castielův bok a bez okolků si ho přitáhl zpátky k sobě. Naklonil hlavu stranou a nosem přejel po Castielově tváři. Pak se osmělil a horkými rty mu začal oždibovat sanici pomalu a smyslně až k ušnímu lalůčku. Sotva znatelně mu nosem foukl do ucha a laškovně olízl vyzývavě tvarovanou chrupavku. O chvíli později se z nejistého doteku tváří vyvinul vášnivý souboj o nadvládu v ústech a s každým dalším zasténáním kdesi hluboko se jejich těla přestávala ovládat.  
  
Zprvu nesmělý a odměřený Castiel Deanovi postupně odhalil citlivou kůži na krku a přivírajíc oči ho nechal, aby si špičkou jazyka prozkoumal všechna zákoutí až po klíční kost.  
  
Poslední snahy Deanova zdravého rozumu, který mu velel přestat – Deane, vždyť je to muž! – se rozplynuly v letmých dotecích Castiela, jenž si s rozpaky položil dlaň na Deanovo rameno. Vymaníc se z polibku sklonil hlavu k jeho krku. V letmém odrazu zrcadla se mihl jeho obraz se zavřenýma očima. Přitiskl se k Deanovi celým svým tělem, hlavu stočenou k rameni a zdálo se, že tiše vnímá tlukot jeho srdce.  
  
Dean najednou nespěchal, přimhouříce oči se poddal vzájemnému doteku, napětím takřka nedýchal, když ho přejíždějíc mu dlaněmi po zádech přepadla náhlá vlna jakoby cizí přítomnosti. Zatajíc dech se na Castielových zádech dotkl něčeho, co tam dřív nebylo. Na chvíli znehybněl, otevřel oči a s výrazem naprostého úžasu sledoval křídla, Castielova mohutná křídla, jejichž povrch se v letmém svitu staré žárovky tetelil jako podzimní chmýří, kterak se pnou skrze celou místnost.  
  
Nebyla černá a nebyla ani bílá. Šedivé praporce jednotlivých per se po sobě s hedvábným šelestem posouvaly a křídla se v celé své velikosti nepatrně třásla. V němém úžasu prsty přejel po hraně jednoho z nich, Castiel se zachvěl, slyšitelně zasténal a jeho přerývaný dech zašimral Deana na rameni. Deanovi se tělem rozletěli kolibříci, uvědomil si, že tohle chtěl slyšet po celou tu dobu. Ten stoicky se chovající anděl, tak strašně moc si přál ho pokořit, donutit ho, aby se přestal ovládat jako studený čumák. Každý další sten byl pro Deanovy uši rajskou hudbou.  
  
„Casi…“ vzmohl se Dean na jediné slovo údivu a s citem přejel po křídle celou dlaní až kam ze vzájemného sevření dosáhl. Castiel poměrně hlasitě vzdychl, doslova mu změkl v náručí a celé tělo mu pokryly drobné kapičky potu, které se sotva znatelně leskly.  
  
V těsném objetí velmi zřetelně cítil, jak se jejich naběhlé rozkroky vzájemně otírají, aniž by k tomu byl zapotřebí jakýkoliv další pohyb. Dean se dlouze zadíval do zrcadla, jejich briskní obraz se mu zdál až neuvěřitelný. Na malou chvíli ho zachvátila panika, vnitřní hlas mu opět našeptával, že jsou věci, které nejsou dobré, ale pak se Castiel jemně odtáhl a pohladil Deana po tváři, zastavil se u brady a palcem mu přejel po rtech.  
  
Jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku se Dean naklonil vpřed, uchopil palec mezi rty a jemně ho stiskl mezi zuby. Castiel sykl a zaryl Deanovi prsty do paže.  
  
„Postel?“ šeptl Dean nejistě Castielovi do ucha a probíraje se jeho rozcuchanými vlasy ho ždíbl do ušního lalůčku. Odpovědí mu bylo souhlasné zamumlání a aniž by to Dean vůbec postřehl, ocitli se v Bobbyho ložnici pro hosty, kterou si Dean skoro nepamatoval, protože většinou spali všichni dole.  
  
Krátká cesta, sotva pár metrů však anděla poněkud vyčerpala, kdyby ho Dean pevně nesvíral v náručí, sesunul by se k zemi. Hladíce Castiela po zádech a záměrně vynechávajíc lopatkové pásmo, se s ním Dean položil na pelest. Už nepřemýšlel vůbec, rozum byl poražen v celé své velikosti a Deana ovládaly pouze emoce a hormony; Castiel.  
  
Ten na tom nebyl o nic lépe. Z jasně modrých očí planula vášeň, oběma se záhy látka kalhot zdála snad až příliš těsná a drsná. Ležíc na Deanovi přešel bříšky prstů po vytvarovaných břišních svalech až k lemu riflí, kde se zastavil, aby do nich mezi jemnými polibky vsunul dlaň.  
  
Dean se mu snažil dosáhnout na záda, ale Castiel svá křídla záměrně udržoval mimo dosah Deanových nenechavých prstů a hrdě jimi pohupoval téměř u stropu. Během chvíle Dean změnil taktiku a než to Castiel vůbec zaregistroval, měl rozepnutý pásek a Deanovu dlaň na rozkroku, který tak toužil po jeho pozornosti. Castielovi se z tak náhlého přívalu blaha podlomily lokty a nahrbil záda. Ze stěny spadla Bobbyho svatební fotografie sražená křídlem a s tlumeným drcnutím dopadla kamsi do štosu knih u stěny.  
  
Dean neváhal, využil Castielovy nepozornosti a přetočil se s ním na břicho. První obrázek následovalo několik dalších, mezi nimi i svatý křížek. Castiel zasténal, zdvihl hlavu a s doširoka otevřenýma očima sledoval Deana, jak mu jediným plynulým pohybem stahuje kalhoty i se spodním prádlem.  
  
„Říkal jsi, že jsi nikdy neměl příležitost.“ Pronesl zcela otevřeně Dean a postavíce se vedle postele si s dráždivou pomalostí stáhl vlastní kalhoty. Rychle a mělce se zvedající hruď anděla se leskla potem, křídla měl rozprostřená po pelesti do stran a se zájmem si prohlížel Deanovo tělo, jakoby ho nikdy předtím ve svém dlouhém životě neviděl.  
  
Dean byl dokonalost sama, znak jeho mužství se mu hrdě tyčil vpřed a na špičce se mu skvěla mléčná perla. Castiel nevydržel a laškovně zezadu přetáhl Deana křídlem tak, až vyjekl a přepadl zpátky do postele, kde se hladově přisál k provokativně pootevřeným ústům.  
  
V tu chvíli už pro ně reálný svět neexistoval. Špička Deanova jazyka si zarytě razila cestu od Castielova vyzývavě odhaleného krku stále níž. Zatímco se prsty zároveň probíral hedvábně jemnými pery Castielova křídla a krouživě zkoumal víc a víc se dmoucí bradavky, cítil, že ho příjemně slaná kůže lechtá dlouhými chloupky. Když otevřel oči a zaostřil blíž, Castielova hruď byla pokryta směsí drobných dlouhých chloupků, které se stáčely do drobných prstýnků a které ho šimraly na krví plných rtech.  
  
Každý výdech, který vycházel z Castielových úst zvedal v Deanovi jeho touhu, nechtěl spěchat, tento večer si chtěl užít. Zasnít se a zůstat v této chvíli navždy.  
  
Deanova teplá dlaň se od provokativně vztyčených bradavek přesouvala níž až k pupku, tak dráždivě pomalu, až sebou Castiel nevědomky trhl a zalapal po dechu. Dean jen letmo zdvihl hlavu, s doslova dráždivým úsměvem beze slov se mu zadíval do jeho modrých očí a pečlivě sledujíc jeho výraz si ho vzal až ke kořeni.  
  
Opatrně si přes jeho stehno přehodil nohu a bříšky prstů si pohrával s hustou změtí černých chloupků v tříslech.  
  
O chvíli později ležel Castiel smířeně na zádech, byl opřený o lokty s mírně předkloněnou hlavou a s naprosto vyděšeným výrazem sledoval reakce těla, které se pro něj stalo novým domovem, jeho útočištěm a schránkou po zbývající chvíle strávené na zemi. S každým Deanovým polibkem, s každým jeho záměrně lechtajícím olíznutím se jeho tělo pokrývalo drobounkou krupičkou husí kůže a doslova cítil, jak mu chloupky celého těla odstávají. Poléval ho stud a zároveň i dříve neznámý hřejivý pocit. Jakoby měl podbřišek plný ven se deroucích duší.  
  
Dean ho přitahoval celou tu dobu. Vybral si ho Bůh záměrně? Už když ho snímal z Alastairova kříže, pocítil k němu i něco víc, než jen povinnost, snad náklonnost? A kde je vůbec Bůh? Další, spíše člověku předurčené myšlenky se rozplývaly v návalech příjemných pocitů, kterými ho Dean zahrnoval ve stále větším množství.  
  
Nakonec Castiel zaklonil hlavu a nechal se unášet přílivem všeho toho, čeho se mu dostávalo. Pokrývka, na které ležel, ho příjemně chladila a zároveň hladila, ač všemi smysly vnímal Deana, uvědomoval si i dříve nezaznamenanou vůni lučních květů. Jeho schránka, jeho tělo, zachvacovala bouře pocitů a postupně jej obracela mimo skutečný svět a jakékoliv myšlení.  
  
Natáhl se, rozechvělou dlaní hladil Deana po hlavě; probírajíc se jeho tuhými vlasy přimhouřil víčka a svíjejíc se mezi jednotlivými steny se svezl z loktů na záda. Široce roztažená křídla zaplňovala takřka celou místnost a v tlumeném světle zašlé stolní lampy se od nich na zdech odrážely šedivě černé stíny.  
  
Další z Deanových snah převedla nyní bezmocně se svíjejícího Castiela přes hranici únosnosti. Rozechvělými křídly shodil ze stolu další rámeček s fotografií a jakousi tenkou knihu. Nepříjemný zvuk na koberec dopadnuvších věcí však ani jednoho z nich nevytrhl z jejich smršti pocitů, kterými byli oba zahlceni.  
  
Castiel se s takřka bolestným výrazem vzepjal, snad až příliš pevně sevřel hrst Deanových vlasů v dlani a úpěnlivě zasténal jeho jméno s mnoha dalšími výrazy, které by Dean přirovnal k rouhání, přičemž jeho vlastní rozkrok bolestivě pulzoval a dožadoval se pozornosti, které se mu nedostávalo.  
  
Ještě než Castiela přešla ona první vlna souznění, Dean si otřel rty do hřbetu ruky, zvedl se k němu a hladíce ho po vlasech mu jemně maloval prstem po spodním rtu. Vlastním potem zborcený Castiel ho olízl po celé délce, až ho nakonec v ústech jemně sál. Pak ho Dean uchopil za hranu křídla a než mohl znovu překvapený anděl zareagovat na naléhavý polibek, přejížděl mu nasliněnými prsty v rozkroku.  
  
Dlaní hnětl celou jeho znovuprobuzenou a naběhlou chloubu tak profesionálně, že se sám neubránil hlasitému sténání a vzdechům. Když nalezl to správné místo, Castiel se pod ním doslova svíjel, čím víc se Dean volnou rukou dotýkal křídel, čím víc masíroval jejich hranu, tím se Castiel zdál být uvolněnější, připravenější. K prvnímu prstu záhy přibyly i další, až Castiel nečekaně vydechl, „Deane, prosím…“ slova vyřkl s takovou nutností, že Dean neváhal ani vteřinu, dlaní si chytil Castiela za hýždě, zvedl si ho výš a pod správným úhlem se do něj nedočkavě ponořil.  
  
Castielovo zezačátku napjaté tělo se s každým dráždivě pomalým přírazem uvolňovalo. Dean se naklonil, hladíce ho po stehně si jeho nohu opřel o rameno a volnou rukou sejmul jeho prostěradlo svírající dlaň. Rozevřel ji a nasměroval tím správným směrem k jeho nedočkavému společníkovi. Po chvíli trefil i ono Castielovo správné místo a pohled na anděla, jenž uspokojuje sám sebe, úzký a zároveň tak vstřícný; Dean pevně sevřel víčka, cítil, že dlouho už nevydrží.  
  
V podivně nepravidelném rytmu se ztrátou sebekontroly bezohledně mnul změť per jednoho z Castielových křídel, svíral a hnětl jednu z tak lascivně vyšpulených půlek, až nakonec pevně sevřel dlaň a s posledním přírazem doslova zaúpěl. Na těch pár sekund nebylo nic, jen jediný pocit, uvolnění a snad až pocit beztíže.  
  
Když otevřel oči, třesoucí se Castiel měl stočenou hlavu bokem a ztěžka oddechujíc svíral v pěsti deku pod sebou. Na břiše se mu leskly stružky vlastního uspokojení a druhou dlaní si přejížděl po vyčerpaném původci rozkoše. Hruď se mu v nepravidelných intervalech zvedala v doznívajícím vyvrcholení.  
  
Dean pozvolna uvolnil sevření v obavě, zda anděli pod sebou neublížil, mezi prsty mu uvízlo několik doslova zlomených per. Zmateně chtěl zvednout ruku, aby se na ně podíval, ale než se k tomu dostal, zlámaná pera se rozpadla a během chvíle zmizela spolu s Castielovými křídly mimo dosah tohoto světa. Dean překvapeně a zároveň zklamaně nahrbil obočí.  
  
„Deane, kde mám baloňák?“ Castielův hluboký hlas protnul nastalé ticho.  
  
Dean sebou škubl, Castiel jej sledoval se svým obvyklým výrazem a on se musel usmát, stáhnul koutky v širokém úsměvu, v očích anděla už nebyla ona nevinnost. Viděl ho jiným pohledem, kdesi hluboko, za modrou oponou doslova žhnuly ďábelské uhlíky, které stačí správně rozfoukat.  
  
Dean poprvé pochopil jednání anděla, neodpověděl, otřel mu břicho do spodního prádla, které nahmatal vedle sebe a opatrně si lehl vedle něj. Vsunul mu ruku pod hlavu a oba je přikryl. Castiel se se zavřenýma očima přitiskl Deanovi na bok, vklínil mu hlavu pod rameno a opatrovnicky mu položil ruku přes hruď tak, aby mu dlaň spočívala na Deanově jizvě. I když to nebyl poslední večer, budoucnost byla nejistá a pocit vzájemné blízkosti a vědomí toho, co se stalo, jim zůstane navždy…

_FIN_

_P.S.: Věnováno všem slasherům i neslasherům, kteří se dokázali přenést přes předsudky. A propo strčte si zatím celého Leviathana za klobouk Séro._


End file.
